FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to the field of connecting hooks, and, more particularly to a latching "S" hook of a type which may be typically used for attaching a trailer safety chain to a truck, for example, and in which the latch portion can be adapted to retrofit or upgrade an existing hook without weakening the hook. The structural design of the new hook keeps the latch closed even if the chain pulls against the latch, because the latch will strike against the hook in the closed position.